Illumina
Information: Illumina was the thirteenth industry album released by Two Steps From Hell and the fourteenth overall. Published in 2010, it was another New Age album and a sequel of sorts to Dreams & Imaginations. As of 2018, all 33 tracks have been re-released to the public on Demon's Dance, Miracles and its public re-release Illumina Anthology. Official Website Description: Two Steps From Hell Dreams And Imaginations released in 2010. This is an album in the same vein as Dreams And Imaginations. Dreamy, evolving and emotional themes with a fair bit of live orchestra create some very memorable cues. YouTube Channel Description: This stunning sequel to "Dreams and Imaginations" takes you on a journey through a seamless fusion of acoustic and electronic elements. Featuring 33 tracks, "Illumina" offers warm, elegant and beautiful music played by some of LA's best string players and vocalists. Mixed at Thomas' new studio at Remote Control, this release will surprise you, and inspire your imagination. "Illumina" will elevate your soul. Sit back and enjoy a different side of Two Steps. Track List: # Could've Been'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # I Love You Forever'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Miracles)'' # Ulthuan'' by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Aya Peard (later released on Illumina) # Corruption by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Organic Multiplication'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Lost in Las Vegas'' by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Aya Peard (possibly)'' (later released on ''Miracles)'' # Rapture'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Illumina)'' # Down'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Global Waste'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Demon's Dance & Illumina) # Timelapse'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Hot Cargo'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # R.E.M.'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Love Suspended'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Shipwrecked'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Morningstar'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard (later released on Illumina)'' # Missing Letters'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Illumina)'' # She Sees the Future'' by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (possibly) (later released on Illumina)'' # A Hole in the Sun'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Threnody'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina; feat. Barbary Grant)'' # Painted World'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Sidyana'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Enigma'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Paper Planes'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Shaken, Not Stirred'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Science'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Miracles)'' # Prelude to a Nightmare'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Illumina)'' # You Walk This Earth Alone'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Cloud Maker'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina; feat. Barbary Grant)'' # Walking on Air'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # You Will Count Your Dead'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # The Frail'' by Nick Phoenix (pulse version originally released on All Drones Go To Hell & later released on Illumina)'' # Bourne in the Future'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Illumina)'' # Eyes Closing'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (altered version later released on ''Miracles)'' Trivia: * This is the first album to release a track that shares its name with a previously released track (i.e. a track named Corruption previously appeared on All Drones Go to Hell). ** Unlike False King, however, this was probably coincidental. * This is the first album to re-release a track from an industry album without re-releasing to the public. * According to TSFH's FaceBook page, Thomas wrote Down "as an experiment on how you could have a bassline that was constantly moving downwards throughout the song. Hence the title of the track." Category:New Age Category:Industry Albums Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Aya Peard